Russell Bell
Name: Russell Bell. Age: 103, looks 26. Height: 6'4. Affiliation: Black Wolf. Background Russell was born in 1915. After Pearl Harbor he enlisted in the marines but was selected for a super soldier program, after extensive mental and physical training Russell and several Candidates from the other allied nations were injected with''' Serum''' and Vita-Ray radiation in special capsules. After being injected they had base enhancements such as enhanced Sight, Hearing, Strength, Speed, and Metabolism, but a few had extra enhancements. Soon after they were sent to fight in the war. After an allied victory the soldiers were cryo frozen and awoken every time their government had a need for them. Awake Again Russell woke up suddenly in his cryopod to the sound of gunfire, he got out of his pod and grabbed his weapons from its storage locker and look around, he was in an attic and outside the window he saw Raymie engaging 3 Russian military trucks and about 36 Spetsnaz operators. Russell proceeded to smash out the window and fire on the enemies with his M-16, taking out a few guys and drawing a lot of fire off of Raymie. After both Russell and Raymie had eliminated several enemies an enemy super soldier attacked Raymie and after trading a few shots were locked in hand-to-hand combat, then Russell cleared the rest of the house and then made his way to one of the armored vehicles and started using the machine gun to clear out enemies. After a few shots he was kicked out of the machine gun by another super soldier, Russell went for an uppercut (but being frozen for 20-30 years got the better of him) and was smashed in the nose by a quick jab and got knocked to the ground, he quickly recovered though and tried stabbing at the attacker only to have his knife thrown out of his hand, he rolled and kicked the knife up into the air and then into his attackers gut, he then kicked him through the brick wall of the house. The other enemies saw this and retreated after the defeat of their commander. Russell then went to loot bodies, while doing so the enemy got back up and Russell pulled the pin on a grenade and threatened to blow them both up, after cooking the grenade for a while he threw it towards the enemy but he shot it in the air and they were both peppered with shrapnel, Russell pulled out his 1911 and shot several shots at the attacker, but had his gun kicked out of his hand, they struggled for it but Russell was kicked back and the enemy shot and skimmed his head with a bullet putting him in a death-like coma. After Russell's "death" Sam blew the attacker up with an RPG and then used the green Serum to bring Russell back to life, they then transferred the Serum from Russell's blood to Sam's via blood transfusion. Loadout Clothing: MARPAT Uniform, Short Wave Radio Headset, Combat boots, and Level IV Body Armor. Weapons: Colt M4 (5.56) (With an M203), Colt 1911 (.45 ACP), Colt M16 (.308 WIN.), Tactical Knife, Frag/Smoke Grenades. Vehicles: MH-6OG Pavehawk, or a Ripsaw. Powers Basic enhanced abilities (Sight/Hearing/Strength/Speed/Metabolism). f6191a1e4aaf7f972f956ecc5e95d04b--military-soldier-future-soldier.jpg|Russell Firefox_Screenshot_2018-09-07T01-39-15.522Z.png|M4 Firefox_Screenshot_2018-09-11T23-28-17.592Z.png|1911 Firefox_Screenshot_2018-09-11T23-43-37.145Z.png|M16 7318aef58ae61ca73a8e58d638f20790.jpg|Knife 1_M67-1.jpg|M67 m18-smoke-dummy-1.jpg|Smoke Grenade hh60_afghanistan_20110308.jpg|HH-60 maxresdefault 1.jpg|Ripsaw DPW_3891.jpg|Attack Dog Delta (Black Wolf Mascot)